Snowy's Story
by snowyprower17
Summary: It's another day for the Sonic gang. What's this Tails has a sister who is she and what is she like
1. Chapter 1

Snowy's Story

*Normal P.O.V.

A normal beautiful day in Mobius. We find our heroes of Mobius sitting in the park having fun together as if they were little kids again.

Shadow's P.O.V.

Sonic the Hedgehog now 20 years old is talking to his girlfriend and former obsessed fan girl Amy Rose, a gorgeous 18 year old pink hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog finally admitted to himself and to Amy that he loves her when Eggman went as far as trying to drown Amy and knowing Sonic hated water, so he thought he wouldn't be able to save her but wrong was he.

Eggman also had to face his biggest fear: Dark Sonic. After Sonic saved Amy and defeated Eggman, Sonic confessed his true feelings to Amy which of course her feelings were mutual. So they've been together for two years. No we see Sonic's best friend/little brother Miles "Tails" Prower, the 17 year old two tailed fox and his best friend Cream the Rabbit who is a beautiful cream colored 16 year old rabbit. They have always been close being that Tails and Cream are the youngest of the group.

They also both secretly love each other but cherish their friendship too much, because they fear rejection. Knuckles the echidna is 23 years old and is married to Rouge the Bat who is 21 years old. It was a surprise when they announced their engagement but we were all happy for them none the less.

And then that brings it down to myself. My name is Shadow the hedgehog and I'm officially 19 years old, because of the last battle with Eggman he conducted tests on me that ended with me having an age but ageing slowly that keeps me an ultimate life form but I will never be lucky with love like all my friends.

*Tails P.O.V.*

So here I am with my family who are the greatest friends I've ever had. But of course something has to ruin a great relaxing day, Jet, his girlfriend Wave, Storm, Fiona, Sally and her brother Samson (my O.C.), and Scourge the hedgehog/Sally's boyfriend, "Look what we have here the sissy Sonic heroes! HAHAHA" Scourge said as his whole group started laughing, "Have you got nothing better to do but to bother us?" Sonic asked and said. We all laughed at Sonic's joke., "your life must be pretty pathetic too Sonic since your dating that ugly, overly obsessed fan girl!" Sally semi-shouted, "who do you think your calling ugly? Slutmunk?" Amy shouted back at Sally. As the two girls got into each other's faces both Sonic and Scourge grabbed their girls pulling them away, "Hey Knuckles? How's married life with that slut of a wife?" asked Jet, "WHAT YOU SAY BIRDBRAIN?" shouts Knuckles, "you heard me! Dreadhead! At least my girl doesn't look or act like a slut like Rouge." Jet calmly said. Knuckles cracked his fingers and was about to charge at Jet when Rouge grabbed his hand, "just let it go, sticks and stones knux sticks and stones." Rouge said with a monotone voice. Knuckles growled but left Jet alone. "HA HA Sonic! Your team is pathetic, you see if anyone on my team wanna fight they do it." Scourge said proudly, "that's cause your team ain't got nothing better to do," Sonic said matter a factly, "but you know what we do best?" Scourge said smugly, "what's that?" Sonic said raising an eyebrow, "BEATING YOUR BUTTS! GET 'EM TEAM!" Scourge shouted. So Scourge's team took off after Sonic's team, Sally fought Amy, Cream against Fiona, Rouge and Wave were in the air, Jet was trying to dodge Knuckles' dangerous spikes, Storm and Shadow were battling in the trees, and I was in combat with Samson and last but not least Sonic and Scourge were at a battle that looks as if it's a battle to the death.

*Sonic's P.O.V.*

Me and Scourge kept fighting, punching, kicking, and dodging until we heard a scream, we all stopped and looks to see Sally crying, "What's wrong with her Ames?" I said as I went up to Amy who was on the ground, "that pink bitch got my new dress dirty and ripped!" Sally shouted, "well it's your boyfriend fault for calling the fight so talk to him Whore!" Amy shouted back I helped Amy off the ground, "come on guys let's go home," I said to my friends. All of the Sonic team left Scourge and his team in the park.

A.N.: I'M DONE WITH MY FIRST CH AND I ACCEPT ALL FLAMES AND COMMENTS SO IT IF SUCKS LET ME KNOW WHERE MY MISTAKES ARE AND I'LL IMPROVE THEM IN MY NEXT CHAPTERS. TILL THEN PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic and his friends make it to their two-story mansion-like house (A.N.: like Chris' house that some of them stayed at on Sonic X) each of them had their own rooms painted and personalized to their liking. Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic and Amy are the only ones who share a room (Sonic X Amy, Knuckles X Rouge).

All of the heroes are resting in the living room, "man….I'm getting sick and tired of Scrouge and his little puppets always messing with us!" Knuckles exclaimed everyone nodded in agreement as they were all too tired to say anything, as they sat in silence they heard a sudden growling noise, Sonic looked down and blushed, "he he I'm hungry," Sonic said while smiling nervously, "oh Sonic when are you never hungry?" Amy asked while rolling her eyes, "when I'm asleep," Sonic said smugly, " ha ha while it's a little past lunch so, come on girls let's just make a late lunch for all of us," Rogue said while laughing at Sonic.

So Rogue, Cream, and Amy head into the kitchen while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow all remain in the living room, "I can't believe they had the nerve to do that, I'm so gonna destroy Jet next time he messes with me," Knuckles exclaimed, "not if Rogue has anything to say bout it." Sonic said as a smirk grew on his face, Knuckles cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink barely visible cause of his fur color, "shut it blue boy." Knuckles growled. Sonic and Tails laughed at Knuckles behavior but Shadow remained quiet and apathic.

*5 minutes later*

"Foods ready guys," Amy and Rogue said together and then giggled as the guys (except Shadow) raced into the kitchen/dining room to eat, "thank you I'm starving." Sonic exclaimed digging into the chili dogs. "Of course you are, you never stop eating if it wasn't for your running all the time you'd be the world's fattest hedgehog instead of fastest." Tails said while laughing at Sonic's reaction, "am I getting fat? Seriously?" Sonic said while looking at his stomach worried he had gained weight, " come on Sonic stop being such a girl if you gained weight who cares," Rouge said while rolling her eyes, "I'm not a girl and I'm not fat," Sonic mumbled while pouting, "Aww poor wittle Sonic is all pouty," Amy cooed while pinching Sonic's cheek Sonic swatted Amy's hand away, "stop that," Sonic said while rubbing his cheek everyone laughed at him.

Silence fell over the group of friends as they looked at each other for an idea before boredom over comes them, "hey does anyone wanna go shopping with me, we need to restock some things?" Amy asked while looking around, "we'll go Amy," Rogue said while pulling Knuckles off his seat, " I don't wanna go," Knuckles whined, "come on Knuxie a little walk never hurt anyone," Rogue said while walking out the door, "Sonic do you wanna go too?" Amy asked, "Nah sorry Ames but I told Tails I would help him get parts for his plane," Sonic said, "ok…. I'll see you later," Amy sigh and gave Sonic a little kiss then followed Rogue and Knuckles out the door.

A little while after Amy, Rogue, and Knuckles left Sonic, Tails, and Cream, who decided to tag along took off to the store for parts to work on Tails plane Shadow decided to head to the gym for a while.

*3 hours later*

Everyone returned home about the same time, "man I'm tired, I'm going to bed early," Sonic said dragging his feet in the front door while everyone agreed, while everyone piled in the house no one notices the six pairs of eyes staring at them from the street in the dark, one pair was dusty violet with gray lining, next to those were black eyes but in the dark you could only see the yellow out lining then there were shiny blue-green eyes after those there were bright silver with purple rings around the pupil then silver eyes ringed with crimson and little specks of violet and gold and lastly there are a pair of light green eyes ringed with ocean blue around the pupil, all the lights shut off in the house a few minutes after all six pair of eyes disappeared into the night.

A.N.: Sorry for another short chapter but I'm having a bit of a writer's block and my friend Munksangelqueen2010 is using her computer to post my chapters so I can't say when the next update will be plz read, review, flame or enjoy PEACE!


End file.
